For Her, my soul for her life
by WhisperingTrees
Summary: On Mustafar, when Obi-Wan refuses to fight his brother, Anakin Skywalkers sanity fails as he reflects on his actions. One Shot. May make expand on it in the future.
1. Chapter 1

"This is the end for you my master." The animosity in his best friends voice shattered the remnants of Obi-Wan's heart. The absoluteness of the statement threatened the tears he had been holding back to fall. How could the boy he raised have fallen so far. He blamed himself, but there was no point dwelling on what-if's he had to focus on the here and now.

As Anakin reassigned himself into the Djem so attack position, Obi-Wan made the decision to deactivate his lightsaber and toss it aside. Rather than have to kill his brother he would die. He could not live with himself if he brought any harm to Anakin.

Seeing his former master in such a vulnerable position broke Vader's resolve, he like his master deactivated his weapon and surveyed what he has accomplished in the last few minutes. His pregnant wife lay before him on the platform unconscious because of him, he had broken his brother's heart completely and there was a room of bodies he has slain behind him. It made him ponder: was this worth it, he had sold is soul to the devil to save his wife. But his wife was injured by his hand. And his soul was far more broken than he anticipated. With a jolt he realised it was all a lie, Palpatine never had any intention of saving his wife. "What have a done?" Anakin said with such anguish and torment.

It was this that made Obi-Wan's head snap up to meet his brother's eyes. They were Blue, not the gold colour they were moments before. He sensed the force shift away from the darkness so he pressed the opportunity for an explanation. "Why?" he requested, the volume barely above a whisper.

Collapsing onto his knees, Anakin Skywalker answered the question. "For her", motioning to the still form of his wife, "my...soul...for...her...life". Hysterical laughter staggering every syllable.

"For her". The Jedi master echoed. He understood what he had to do. Walking over to his lost padawan he made to comfort him. But instead knocked him out with a little force suggestion. Carrying the unconscious senator and then his apprentice to the Nubian starship he repeated. "For her"…


	2. Trying to put glass back together

**Trying to put glass back together.**

Anakin awoke with a start, his dark fantasies still lingering in the formost of his mind. He was a murderer. He had killed his friends. He had destroyed his home. He had killed younglings. And he had reveled in his ability to do so. Laughing convulsed his being, because it was all so amusing. His whole existence was ironic, wasn't it?

An oath to destroy the sith. But he joined them.

An oath to the republic. But he had shaped an empire.

Bring balance to the force. But he had left it in complete darkness.

He remembered telling Qui Gon, "No one can kill a Jedi". Ah sweet naivety. Darth Maul had shattered that belief. The clone wars had. He had.

From a distance or it could have been coming from beside him, Padme was whispering his name. His longed to comfort his wife, but he couldn't, he didn't deserve to. He had caused this and he couldn't make it better. All he could do was laugh because it was funny. His life was funny.

From his position in the pilot seat, Obi Wan could here muffled laughter coming from somewhere behind him. Anakin was fully conscious again. Turning to face him, he was greeted with a eerie smile, his eyes however showed the pychosis within.

With a smile still plastered on his face, he spoke "Kill me. I am, after all the enemy".

That was the breaking point for Obi Wan. "What kind of monster are you. Are you not content with the pain you have already caused?" he exclaimed in an icy tone.

Not pausing for a response he continued to pour out all his feelings. "Death would be an easy way for you to escape your torment, but what of mine. Fratricide is something my soul could not bear".

Silence

"Would you do that to me Anakin?"

"No" confusion swept across the young man's face. Then anger, "You should have let me burn in the fires" he screamed.

The noiselessness continued, seemingly endless.

"Immolation would have been for the best", Anaking mumbled as tears welled in his eyes. Guilt was consuming his now unstable apprentice. Then his tone turned serious, "Palpatine will want his prize back, and I can't guarantee I will not return to the darkness". A warning with an undertone of something Obi Wan could not place.

As Obi Wan deciphered his meaning, Anakin verified his fears. "The dark calls out to me and I long to answer it". With that Anakin went back to his wife, muttering something inaudible, an unhinged expression encompasing his face.

Obi Wan stared horrified at the control panel as the ship came out of hyperspace. Not only was Skywalker mentally unstable, he could turn on them with little to no provctation at any time. He could feel Yoda's force signature, it was the only thing that calmed his rising fear.

* * *

As they descended to the landing platform, Anakin whispered "The darkness takes plesure in fear, master"

* * *

**I may do a few more chapters to finish it off, but it will not be a long fic.  
**


End file.
